


Falling Up

by ryuuka354



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Background Character Death, Blood, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Gore, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Protective!Rick, Protective!Stan, Vomiting, about every kind of sex cuz it's them, badass!beth, but they still criminals, punk!rick, smart!stan, stanchez, they better themselves, they raise beth, what if stan fell through the portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuka354/pseuds/ryuuka354
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan fell through the portal and Ford destroyed it to save the world, abandoning his brother but Stan isn't alone. He has been with friends with Rick for years and the genius will not leave Stan to rot in some potentially dangerous dimension. Follow as they break about every law until they are forced to raise a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ambercreek, who is the person who actually got me to write this looong headcanon down, and MaxisDXLVIII for betaing this!
> 
> Inspiration from this amazing art work!! More will be added to future chapters.  
> [X](http://industrialplant.tumblr.com/post/128746973984)

Stan steeled himself as he held the rope taut, he looked down at the ground. It was about thirty feet down and the dizziness in his head was getting worse. The man tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he took a step over the edge. 

“Hurry up already, we don’t have all day,” Stan almost fell from abrupt voice but a strong grip kept him stable. 

“Shit man! Warn a guy will ya!” The brunette snapped at his companion. The other just rolled his emerald eyes and scoffed. “Well then get going we don’t have much time before someone notices that they have a large amount of gems missing and the cops are called. So just drop off the ledge! That rope won’t snap even under your weight.” 

The younger man just glared daggers but looked back at his lifeline. Stan squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath as he pulled himself down. As the stability of the concrete left him he looked down again and came to a stop, the latch catching him before he could make too quick of a desent. 

He jerked at the holt and froze; his hands grasping woven strands in a death-like hold. Stanley knew he would have to feed the wire through to go down but his mitts felt like they were merged with the line. There was no one below, as they had made to their escape car and he knew that if he didn’t hurry they would leave but still he could not move.

There was a faint sigh as another rope sailed down next to the brunette’s. A thin blue haired man slid down until he was next to Stan, but the other still hadn’t tore his eyes away from the ground. 

“Come on.” He gave the stiff man a slight kick that made him sway. Pines quickly looked at his assailant, his face gaining color as rage fueled him. “What the fuck man? Why are you pushin’ me?!” 

“Name’s Rick Sanchez and I’m just trying to get your fat ass to move. So stop enjoying the scenery and go down.” Stan gritted his teeth but with the fear now edged away he lowered himself down to the grass. His heart finally able to go back to a normal beat.

Rick was quick to follow as Stanley wiggled his line enough that it unhooked from the concrete. He was rolling it up to put in his bag as he spoke. “I’m surprised you even used a rope to begin with, being the skinny fuck that you are I thought you would just float down.” 

A smirked cracked the Latino’s face as he chuckled. “Maybe I’ll try that next time. I’ll make sure my body ends up on your doorstep when I fail.” 

Stan just let out a ghost of a laugh with a puff of breath, visible in the cold. “No way man, I’m not goin’ down for your dumbass gettin’ himself killed. What a bullshit murder charge! He was seen yelling ‘Stan Pines told me I would float’ as the psycho jumped four stories.” 

They both cackled like madmen as they hightailed it to the van. 

The other guys grumbled for taking so long but Jimmy just barked at them to hurry as red and blue lights were spotted in the rear view mirror. They peeled out and hit the freeway, the blond biker was sitting in the middle of the back seat counting the loot they had just acquired. Stan and Rick were still laughing as they leaning on each other trying to regain their breaths. 

Jimmy studied them for a moment thinking to himself if he should have kept them apart. Snakes knew they would get along like a house on fire but the question if it was a good or bad thing was still be to determined. 

They finally reached the safe house and, after hiding the car, made their way inside. On the couch a woman sat waiting for them, a large black suitcase at her feet. Her eyes were concealed by a pair of thick lensed sunglasses, she nodded to them as the pack of men entered. 

Jimmy walked up to the sharply dressed woman and handed her the bag of jewels. She returned to the seat and set the the gems on the table. As she opened it to inspect the treasures the group knew this could take time so they dispersed into the house. 

Jimmy sat next to woman as Stan and Rick made their way to the kitchen, poking fun at each other as they went. 

“Better make food soon I think you’re fading away before my eyes.” 

One blue brow rose, “Oh, you checking me out now?” The taller man swung his hips as he made his way to the fridge, he looked back with half lidded eyes. 

Stan just mirrored his grin, “Who says I wasn’t lookin’ before?” The brunette sauntered over to the other man and draped himself over the counter. Rick licked his lips as he grabbed a beer from inside and slid it over to Stanley his grin increasing in size as the cool bottle reached its target. 

Pines uncapped it and took a long drink, keeping his eyes on the peacock blue haired man. Just as he was about to take another gulp Sanchez made his move. 

The Latino removed the glass and replaced it with his lips. The kiss was biting and rushed as Rick moved his hands under his shirt quickly finds the two twin dusty buds. Stan took a rapid inhale at the touch as his skin turned crimson. 

The taller man moved down from the cherry lips to the thick neck and bite down hard almost breaking the skin. Pines hissed at the unexpected pain and, as revenge, pulled on the light blue strands roughly pulling some from the root. A growl was the only reply as teeth dug into the skin. 

One of the hands moved from the locks down the boney spin to grip at arrow hips. Their breaths and grunts were the only sound in the room as they ground into each other. Rick finally found his his way into Stan’s pants, just as the taller man was getting the cloth barrier out of the way a cough brought their attention to the woman standing at the entrance. 

Sanchez barely spared her a fleeting glance as he stroked the hot dick in his hand, his long fingers easily wrapping around the thick girth and pumping faster and faster. The stocker man, however stopped at the presence and quickly tried to untangle himself from Rick, but the other man wasn’t having it. In a flash he let go of his prize and wrapped his arms around him instead. 

“No need to stop now, Stan the Man. Why not give her a little show? People would pay good money to see us at our best.” He leaned in and silenced him before he could retaliate. Pines tried to turn away but was quickly pulled back, but then an idea struck. With a grin he opened his mouth and a tongue was there to greet his. They mingled until they began to migrate into the moist cave of the shorter man’s mouth when Stan crunched down. 

Yowling in pain Rick threw himself away from the pain as blood dribbled down his chin and speckled the floor red. “You prick... you just gave me a new kink!!”

The other just grinned and spat out the blood residing in his mouth, “Later babe, later. Now what can we do for you, Miss?” 

The woman looked slightly fazed by the two but pointed behind her, “Snakes wants you two…” The Latino huffed but wiped the blood off with his arm and headed in, the brunette following behind. 

Everyone was back and gathered around the couch, probably called back by the man clad in leather. The duo stood against the wall as the woman walked back over a faint red still dusting her cheeks. 

Jimmy introduced the woman as Alyza Carter and went on to say that she would be exchanging their gems for cash but Rick was far too busy trying to grope Stan’s butt. The man with hazel eyes snatched up the wandering hand and peppered it with kisses. 

“Just wait a little while and I can make it up to you,” he mummered gazing into green orbs before winking and letting the lax appendage go. Sanchez bit his lip as he undressed the other with his eyes, slowly sucking on the wound that was previously inflicted upon him. The teal haired man slowly growing hard from the lingering pain. 

He thought the string from getting his nipples pierced had been a turn on, but this; the blood pooling, filling his mouth with gore, the volume gaining in number that it spilled down his body. And the lingering reminiscence of those red clotted cells still present on Stan’s lips. Rick swallowed down the saliva, with the real possibility that if he didn’t he would end up drooling. 

The young Pines knew the looks he was getting from the weirdly colored punk but chose to ignore him for the meeting. Money had to come before sex, but it seemed that he would be getting both by the end of the night. 

Alyza carefully placed each jewel in her black case and left the hefty stack of money in its place. The cash was distributed between the participants and told they could leave at anytime. After Rick had his cut in hand he grabbed Stan’s, “Is it later now?” 

The stocky man stashed his crisp bills in his coat pocket and smirk, “I do believe it is, so come on you skinny fuck let’s find a nice place with a sturdy wall.” 

Sanchez had a manic gleam as he tugged the other man quickly out the door. Stan waved good bye as they found the Stanmobile; the pierced man slammed Pines against the door as they lips locked again. Small moans escaped as hands explored. 

Stanley fumbled his keys out of his pocket and attempted to unlock the driver side door. He finally had to break off to rip the door open. Rick pushed the stockier male on his back on the bench seat and attacked his shoulder. 

The windows began to fog up as the punk pulled the door closed with a foot. Pines guided the blue haired man to his lips and shared a rough kiss. Both still tasted of blood as they shoved their tongues together. Meaty hands grabbed at the jean covered thighs as he slowly moved them apart and popped the tight button open. Rick let out a sigh of relief from the release of pressure then huffed when his shaft was tugged out of his pants, luckily he had gone commando so there was one less barrier to get through. 

Stan pushed Rick up so he could taste the flesh when a sudden knock interrupted their fun. Rick let out a loud groan as he looked over his shoulder, “Oh come on! I’m not stopping again! I want this dick! So fuck off!”

Raul Dunn, an excellent safe cracker, justed rolled his eyes at them then pointed to his car that was behind theirs. “Just move so I can get out then you can fuck on top of the hood for all I care.” Rick looked thoughtful at that as Pines got behind the wheel. 

The burgundy 1965 El Diablo Convertible backed up into the road but kept going as they left the house. “So do you have a hotel or…” Stan started as he looked at his companion as best as he could as Rick was nipping the back of his neck and sliding his fingers over his stomach. 

Jade eyes scanned the area before leading the vehicle to a run down motel. The building looked like it was about to collapse but neither men noticed as they rushed over to a nearby door Sanchez glanced at before simple kicking the door in. 

“What the fuck man?” The brunette murmured before sliding into the room. “Forgot my keys on my bike back at the safe house, what you want to stop and go back?” The door slamming shut was his only answer as they pressed against the door. 

The two separated briefly to undress, shorter man’s shirt was quickly discarded but Rick was having trouble getting out of his black ripped skinny jeans. Pines laughed at his struggle before coming over to help him. 

They got the constricting denim to around his knees before it refused to budge. The brunette laughed at Rick’s flustered face before the latter man leaned over him placing his arms on each side of his head. 

“Think that’s funny?” The Latino whispered as Stan pulled his own pants and boxers down, leaving himself exposed. “There’s enough skin there to get us both off so why not just turn around and enjoy.” 

The younger hesitated, wanting to do the fucking but maybe next time when they weren’t as sweaty and had the patience to cut that slacks off the too-tight-pants-wearing fuck. As the man turned around and braced himself against the door he motioned to his abandoned trousers and instructed where the lube and condoms were located. 

It had the peacock blue haired man cackling at his preparedness. “Oh so what did you think was going to happen on this job, ya little slut? I wonder if you never need this slick or if you're open enough for me to go in dry,” he teased pressing his fingers against the opening. When Stanley stiffened though Sanchez slid his hands over the others back until he pressed himself flush against the other. 

“No worries cutie, I was just joking.” Rick generously slathered himself and slipped on the latex barrier. With that out of the way the Latino squirted more lube on his hands and, without warning, slipped one long digit in. The brunette gasped at the intrusion but was swept away at the feeling at being penetrated. He pushed back wanting it in deeper which Sanchez was happy to oblige as he snuck in a second to join in the fun shoving them in further.

“Shit that feels good, you think you can speed it up a little? So we can get to the main event?” Stan huffed out as he rocked on the hand trying to encourage the man. “That is an easy request, that I can happily do.” The third finger shifted in as he spoke and separated them, stretching him wide for the wider intrusion. 

When Sanchez approved of the looseness he rubbed the extra slick over the rapped member making sure it was completely covered for a painless entrance. He guided his cock to the stretched opening and hummed, “Get ready, I’m going in.”

Pines barley had time to brace himself against the broken door before Rick slid home. Stan moaned loud and threw his head back resting it on Rick’s shoulder as he got louder and louder. The Latino kissed the salty peach skin as he moved faster and faster in the tight heat. 

The door burst open and shut from their actions as their thrusts got harder and their voices louder. When Rick finally found that little of bundle of nerves that sent Stan howling for more the creaking wooden splintered. It didn’t take much longer before both had reached their peak. 

Sliding out and tying off the used condom Rick fell on the nearby bed a pink flowery glow radiating from him. “Man it’s been too long since I had a fuck that good. Your large ass has many advantages, Muffin, and don’t let anyone tell you differently.” 

Pines was dick drunk as he stumbled to the bed as he fell next to the other. “We should definitely do that again some time,” He replied lowly as he reached for his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up. After a deep drag Stan passed it over to his bedmate and let him take a hit. In no time the room was filled with a grey fog as they smoked one after the other. 

After their fourth cig the abused door was thrown open by an irate man, making the duo jump. He looked the two over and opened his mouth, but the rusty hinges that were barely holding together crumbled dropping the broken wood to the ground with a defeated thud.

Everyone stared at it for a moment before looking at each other. 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!” The stranger screeched as he stomped into the room. Stan gave Rick a pointed look as he started, “This is his...” But the man trailed off at the cheshire-cat grin on the Latino’s face.

“This isn’t your room is it?”

“Nope.”

The stranger’s had veins protruding from his face as the two spun into action. Pines scooped up their clothes as the blue haired man rushed the real owner of the room. The stranger was knocked over and landed hard on the crushed splinters. 

The duo was quickly out and jumped in the red car. They swiftly backed out as belligerent screaming filled the calm night as the man had finally found his bearings and tried to follow them. 

His only answer was their increasing laughter.


	2. Prompt One: Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jail  
> 1/7 (prompts)  
> Over the years between chapter 1 until the portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Vomiting, violence, background character death, gore, fighting, blood

The first time Stan Pines had ever gotten caught he wasn’t alone, which you would think would make it better. It was not. Rick was high off some homemade meth as he spoke in theorems and something that didn’t seem Earthly. He kept muttering as they were cuffed and shoved in the back of the police car, the white part of his eyes an odd shade of blue. 

“ _ -sed uti filum hyacinthini Sugartits, dico vobis und wenn nicht sentio nolunt quadraginta uti. _ ”

“Rick, please stop talking I can’t- did you just say sugartits?”

Greenish-turquoise eyes just stared at the younger man before he started to talk again after a beat of hesitation.

“ _ Ya tahu, kehilangan saya gunakan untuk menjadi normale... saya gunakan untuk berpikir seperti sangutan rimasto tapi kemudian... kemudian semuanya menjadi benar-benar mudah undir dunia baru saja herkænskuleikir, hidup _ .” 

The man paused as he stared ahead as they got closer to the jail. “ _ Saya mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dalam kekuasaan saya untuk membawa warna kembali tapi ... uit pergi hanya hitam putih under jadi aku dan, tapi semuanya masih begitu membosankan maka saya bertemu anda. _ ”

The look Sanchez gave Stan at the end made him wish he knew what he was saying. It sounded like the thinner man was telling him something important, something meaningful. Pines opened his mouth to question his companion but the brunette knew it would get him nowhere, for now, later though… When Rick wasn’t so far gone and could speak a language both of them knew. 

It didn’t take long until they reached their destination, the duo were dragged from the vehicle and taken to a cell. Pines felt nervous as he entered the room, there were four other convicts who glared at them as the lights were flipped on blinding the drowsy giants. It appeared that the men were previously sleeping, which made sense at this late hour, but the cops were purposefully trying to get a rise out of them as the officers barked out loud orders then slammed the heavy metal door shut, the sound echoed over the beige painted walls.

Stan felt true regret for getting those last few shots at the pigs, it seemed they wanted vengeance for the hassle he had given them. The convicts slowly rose from their beds and easily towered over the boxer. Pines bent his knees and readied himself for the impending attack. He clenched his fists tight and locked his jaw as he watched the predators approach in the small space. 

Rick was still laying on the floor where he had been thrown previously by the peeved cops, he babbled what sounded like strings of equations about the sun as he got comfy. The prisoner with tatted arms stepped forwards.

“You really must have fucked up for those pigs to put you with us. They know not to put anyone in here if they want them to live. So I guess this is where you two die.”

Two of the prisoners stood by the far wall waiting for the show as the tatted and the bald man rushed him. Stanley held his breath as he got in front of Rick then threw out his fist as hard as he could. Stan wasn’t deluded into thinking that he would win. Four on one was improbable odds on their turf while Pines tried to keep them away from the blue haired man while fighting was impossible. 

The bald giant had underestimated him as Stan’s fist made it’s mark and there was a jarring crack as his jaw was dislocated. He paused in shock but it was quickly replaced by rage, Pines swiftly turned his attention to the advancing inked gargantuan. This time he went for the solar plexus but they knew his skill level now and man moved out of the way of the strike and grabbed his extended arm. One of the spectators rushed over and helped pin down Stanley’s flailing limbs as the brunette bucked in their grip, trying to get out and fight. Stan tried to throw himself to the right and left hoping that moving his center of gravity would make them let go even for a moment.  

The wounded convict smirked as his attacker was restrained and squirmed trying desperately to get free. The bald man chuckled as Stan got more incessant then hissed as the laugh aggravated his dislocated jaw. His anger was again pointed to the boxer as he got in Pines’ face and growled, spit hitting his peachy face. 

A hard punch hit Stanley like a freight train straight to his cheek. His face snapped to the side by the blow and one of the men holding him whispered in his ear, “We strongly believe in eye for an eye here.” 

Stan sneered out a reply, “That mean I get to kill one of you fuckers first? Ya know, since I’m gonna die?” They didn’t find his jab funny as he was struck in the gut, and the blows kept coming. Pines grunted in pain as he felt his ribs begin to cave against the assault, in a vain attempt at protecting himself the brunette tried to curl into this injury but the two men who were restraining him didn't let him move an inch; they kept his as straight as a board to the bald man’s fury. 

Time seemed to brag on as they took turns putting damage on him. Finally when the pain was too much Stan opened his mouth to yell when he was cut off. “Stop hurting my muffintop.”

A gush of blood shot like a geyser from one of the man who was holding Stanley. Everyone froze and looked at the bleeding man before gazing at the standing Latino. Rick had finally come down from his high and when he saw his companion being beaten had hurried his switch blade out of his pocket. The cops hadn’t really searched them that thorough, being too pissed to actually be officiant. 

Sanchez had zoned into one of the men’s carotid artery and left a clean slash in his wake. The man quickly went white and fell to the ground dead, having bled out. The convicts were still stunned as Pines rushed out of the hold of the man. The blue haired punk winked at his friend and they moved into action. 

Pines kicked the side of one prisoners knee, quickly dislocating it. He went down hard and Stan followed it through by grabbing the short strands of hair and smashed his face against the metal bunk as hard as he could. Stan finally let up when the prisoner let out a low gurgle and slid to the ground blood flowing from his cranium.

The Latino slashed with trained accuracy making fast jabs to the bald man’s chest, when he attempted to get the knife away from him Rick rewarded him by cutting up his arms. The blue haired man had seen what he had done with his muffin and there would be no mercy for him. 

Stanley spared a glance at Rick has he grabbed the last standing man’s arm from behind and pulled it back swiftly at the elbow. He lets out a high scream from the pain and attempts to pull out of Pines’ hold on him, but it just agitated the injury further making him yell louder. They swung in a circle until they slammed into the wall by the window. Stan let go as the convict hit the back of his head against the concrete. He appeared dazed as the stockier man put him in a headlock before he could get his bearings. 

The gasping man tried to fight the hold on him but Stanley didn’t let up, just tightened his grip further. A scream of anguish ripped Pines’ focus as Rick thrusted his blade into his opponent's eye socket. The blue haired man threw his weight into the motion forcing the knife deep into the cavity. The bald man jerked once before sliding onto the floor, the gashes all over his body sluggishly oozing blood. The Latino knelt down and wrenched his drenched weapon from the corpse cursing the dead man in spanish as his fingers slipped in the crimson liquid, not getting a good grip on the knife. Stan started at the corpses lying on the floor with almost an out of body experience. 

Emerald eyes turned to whiskey colored ones as he finally got the instrument free. The adrenaline between the two was high as Sanchez spoke. “You know I never knew you were into necrophilia.” 

The shorter man tilted his head in shocked confusion snapping his attention fully to the punk, Rick continued. “The guy's been dead for a while now.” He motioned to the man in Stan’s grip. “There’s no reason to still be holding him other than that you want to. It saddens me to know that I suck that bad that you turn to something so cold for comfort. Does he bring you happiness Stan? Do I hear wedding bells?”

“Oh ya Sanchez he gets me all hot and bothered, you just can’t do it for me anymore. I just need that spice in my life that you can’t give me,” Stanley answered in a deadpanned tone as he let go of the dead man letting him fall next to his cellmates. 

Rick grinned at his companion until they heard loud stomping steps coming their way. A quick glance between the two had them on either side of the door just out of sight. Low Germanic murmurs were exchanged as the heavy door was unlocked and two cops swung open the door. Before they could even process the scene before them the duo were quickly in their space. 

The blue haired punk dug his blade into fat folds of one of the pigs gut as the brunette punched the other in the throat. They both went down and as they passed Rick made a clean slice into the back of the gasping officer’s neck severing the spinal cord. A whisper of, “Never leave witnesses,” in his wake.

Deep breathing was the only thing heard as they ran through halls. They tried to stifle the noise so they could hear if anyone was coming but it was strangely quiet. After several sharp turns Stan led them to a darkened office, Pines had noticed the sign to the room when they had first come in, praise be humanity and their need for making signs and directions for everything. With fast work they had the lock undone and slipped inside. 

Thank everything holy that it was the dead of night and barely anyone was there. Without a word they crept up to the window and got it up. Just as they were about to climb through a screeching alarm rang out and a red light, that was attached high on the wall by the door, flashed to life. 

They scrambled out the opening with a new vigor but before Rick jumped out he snatched up the old rug from the floor. They ran to the barbed wired fence and Pines froze at the curly metal knowing that this was going to hurt but Sanchez threw the thick mat over the sharp steel and scrambled over the fencing. The brunette took a second to marvel at his companions quick thinking before following suit. The immediate fear of getting caught triumphing over his acrophobia. 

They didn’t stop running until they had hijacked a car and drove fifty miles away, with the rawr of the engine as their only company Stan’s mind began to clear as the adrenaline left him and he finally began to process what had just happened. He gripped his hair and put his head between his knees as he took short quick breaths, the last hour running circles in his head.

Stanley Pines had just murdered someone, killed two people. He had gotten into fights in the past, some of them ending very bloody but a life had never ended by his hand before. He let go of the strands he had just been gripping and held onto the door handle, Pines gasped for them to stop as he felt bile begin to work it’s way up his throat. Rick peeled onto the side and jerked to a stop as the boxer flung open the door and threw up. 

He fell to his knees as his last meal made a second appearance. The cool air felt nice on Stan’s heated skin as he dry heaved on stomach acid. Rick got out of the car and sat on the trunk as he patiently waited for Stan to calm down. 

Tears dripped from his hazel eyes from his sickness and the overwhelming emotions that weighed him down. When his stomach finally relented in the painful spasms Stan wiped his mouth with his sleeve and leaned against the car still not getting to his feet. 

“That the first time you killed anyone?” Sanchez said after a moment. 

Stanley nodded, “Ya, I can’t believe I did that… I never knew I could do that. I can’t believe I  _ did _ do that. I killed them. I- Oh my god. Rick, I killed them!” The brunette turned to the Latino as he became more hysterical. 

Rick gave him a once over before standing and pulling Stanley to his feet. The man was shaking in his grip as he took a shoulder in each hand steadying him as his knees started to buckle. 

“Stan,” Sanchez waited until the other had focused, “killing has been around since man was in caves thinking fire was magic. It happens and it will continue to happen until everything cease to exist and even after that. What you did was in self defense, as long as you do it for a reason it’s justified; no matter how small that reason is.

“I was the same way the first time I killed someone, I used to have morals but I got over it, just like you will. Because you will get through this, Stan, you will move on from this and the next time, and you know there will be a next time in our line of work, it will affect you less, and less and less until you barely feel a twinge. Does that makes us monsters? Maybe, but that’s the hand we have been dealt and if you start to let it get to you now it will suck you down and you will never be able to recover so just let it go, Stan. Let it go and get in the car. We’ll find some booze and get so blintz we won’t even think about it okay?”

Whiskey tinted eyes were wide at the speech but slowly nodded. Rick mirrored the action and they got back in the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you put a sappy speech through google translations like 50 times XD. I am sooo sorry it took so long, this chapter was originally going to be around 30K+ but my friend @ambercreek was like nah son, SO I broke into baby chapters. Hope the wait was worth it! Beta by ambercreek and MaxisDXLVIII i love u and thank u!


	3. Prompt Two: Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Two: Writing  
> 2/7 (prompts)  
> Over the years between chapter 1 and until the portal

Even though James ‘Jimmy’ Snakes appeared to be one of the scariest motherfuckers ever, and he was if you got on the wrong side of him, don’t get him wrong; but if he held any form of kinship to a person they were forever under his protection. And Stanley Pines found himself in that category. It felt impossibly _wrong_ to have someone finally watch his back, to be able to let down his guard and know that he was _safe_ , that it wasn’t just words but true actions. Pines didn’t have to constantly watch his own back and his… 

Stan sighed as he stared at the blank white paper in front of him. It wasn’t as surprising as it should have been when Jimmy asked him to write up a _report_ about his time spent with Rico, who the brunette had been told repeatedly to stay away from but Stanley was far too curious for his own good.  These were very important learning lessons that he needed to experience for himself it seemed, like a child touching a stove even after being told it would hurt him, the man would just have to feel the hot burning pain for himself.

Luckily for the boxer he didn’t do much with the drug lord but speak to him, but the biker had thought _that_ was far too much contact and when the blonde giant had been told of their interaction he had demanded for Pines to write every miniscule detail about their meeting that he could recall.

Stanley let out an over dramatic sigh as he took up his pen and began to write. The first draft was short and to the point but the brunette knew it lacked the refined edge that was needed to truly be expressed correctly. He would have to go into each muscle movement, depict how he thought everyone felt, describe the stains on Rico’s left sleeve that had a brown tint that looked like blood, the manic tint to his eyes that had put him on edge.

Without even realizing it Pines had four pages, front and back, filled with blocky words retelling the entire five hours he had spent with the wanted criminal. Truthfully it had been uneventful, Stan had happened to come across a murderous looking man with a group of thugs and the locals around them had been avoiding eye contact with this new stranger, almost throwing themselves out of his way when he would draw near.

When Pines had heard one whimpered out the word ‘Rico’ he just _knew_ , this had to be the famed drug lord he had been warned about. The stocky had spent the first few hours just observing, seeing what this man and his group would do as Stan wanted to know if the hype about the Mexican was true.

The man went into several establishments and would stay for sometime before exiting with a large grin and heavier pockets. Sometimes when their visit took especially longer some of the brutes would have flecks of crimson on their person and their knuckles a reddish-purple tint, the skin slightly split. The henchmen had large grins when they left those longer visits, clearly enjoying the violence that had just occurred.

It took longer for Rico to notice Pines’ observation as the boxer would have thought due to his reputation and the fact that Stanley wasn’t being exactly subtle. The drug lord pulled his goons to the side and they dispersed without a word, though they did give a noticeable look around before leaving.

Rico had his way over to where Stan was sitting and pulled up a chair across from the man. The Mexican gave him a once over with a mask of casual neutrality plastered on his face. The brunette kept silent at the glaring assessment of his person and reflected the look now having the chance to get a closer look at the supposed dangerous man.

When both were finished with their judging Rico finally spoke, “I’ve never seen you here before.” There was a question from the cues on his face but his pride kept his words a statement.

Stan just smiled and nodded, “Just passing through.” The Mexican gave him another once over as if to intimidate him into talking more, to reveal his intentions in this part of Mexico. But Stanley Pines wasn’t stupid, no matter what anyone said, the man knew he was playing with fire but it just felt like this needed to happen for them to meet like this. It gave Pines a glimpse of who Rico was and showed that Stan should _not_ trust this man at all.

The brunette kept the conversation going but on trivial matters, to confuse the Mexican of his intentions and he made sure not to let anything slip. Stan gave an established alias, if Rico felt so inclined to look up any information on him after he left, and spun lie after lie that even his own mother wouldn’t be able to tell where the truth began and the falsehoods started.

The drug lord left after some passive aggressive threats to his person if he ever showed his ‘ugly mug’ in his town again then left in a humph. It seemed that he wasn’t interesting enough to hold Rico’s attention for long once he found that Stan was just an overly curious tourist ‘without a genuine thought in his brain’. Pines was good at playing dumb.

Stan was so focused on his writing that he didn’t hear the door open and close with a whine from the unoiled hinges but he did take notice when the stack of papers were pulled from the table into a certain punk’s hands.

“This the essay you have to write for J-jimmy?” Rick slurred as he sped through the pages. The Latino had seemed conflicted when he heard about his friend meeting Rico, going from laughing his ass off to pissed that he didn't get to come too.

Pines thought about trying to get the papers back but knew that if he tried it would just end in the papers being ruined and stained from pleasurable body fluids and the brunette did not want to rewrite everything again. So Stanley waited patiently as Sanchez finished reading but as the blue haired man continued his brow furrowed deeper and deeper and his lip curled in confusion.

Rick put the papers back on the desk in front of Pines and turned to his companion. “Holy fuck Stan are you starting a book? Why did you have to write it so precise? You couldn’t have remembered all this, I mean the position of every movement it’s impossible to recall so much, babe. Jimmy doesn’t care how long it is, just what you remember. No need to overcompensate I can atest that you’re big enough in all the right places.”

Stan gave the punk an amused smile and chuckled, “I didn’t make it long on purpose, just everything I could conjure up.” Rick stopped what he was about to say, probably some argument that Pines was lying and turned away looking through the random stack of psychology books the blue haired man had left and let it drop on top of the report in front of his friend.

“Read the first chapter for me and try to remember as much as possible,” the Latino commanded with a flurry of hand motions to the book. The shorter man just laughed louder but opened the heavy book. Stan studied each page carefully then when he was done gave the edition back to it’s owner.

The punk flipped to a random page. “Page seven paragraph three, tell me what it’s about.” With a sharp smile Stanley spoke, but he didn’t summarize but read the section verbatim.

As the boxer continued Rick’s grip on the book loosened until it fell to the floor with a thump. “You have a photographic memory.” Pines stopped and just nodded smugly.

“Didn’t you say you barely passed in school? How is that even possible, all you have to do look at the material and bam you couldn’t fail.” Sanchez was flabbergasted.

Pines looked sheepishly away and rubbed at his rapidly growing hair. “Well I didn’t want to junk up my head with useless facts, so I just zoned out most of the time. Though it wasn’t all classes, I paid attention in English; I got top marks in there.”

“Well obviously,” Rick cut in motioning to the large stack of papers.

Stan just gave a half heated glare before continuing, “Sometimes I would remember that I had a test and would study, but then I would review the wrong stuff. I would go in ready to talk about geometry and I would get to question one and it would be asking about fermions and bosons. Eventually I just stopped all together, I could recall enough to get by and I never wanted to go to some college so i never saw the point.” Pines shrugged as he finished.

“Well not like I’m any better, I barely graduate myself.”

“That’s because you blew up the school when you got bored and they expelled your skinny ass.”

“Good times. But we could totally use this! We can’t let your talents go to waste!

  
Stan justed laughed as he stood up and grabbed his finished report. “How do you think we get out of buildings so fast when shit hits the fan? Jimmy always makes me look at the floor plan before we head in or if we don’t have one it’s my job to remember how we get in so I can take us back. Now come on I have to get this to Snakes before he comes here to get it himself.”  
  
“Jimmy knew?” The boxer just gave the punk a deadpan expression as he left the room Rick yelling after him as he followed. “And Jimmy showing up isn’t much of a threat and you know it; he likes you, ‘Kitten’.”

A dust of pink covered Stan’s cheeks as he spoke, “You’re one to talk, ‘Hedgehog’... But you gotta admit Jimmy is scary when he’s mad, I swear I saw smoke coming off him last week when that guy tried to stiff him. Do you think he’s human?” The brunette chuckled at the end jokingly but the blue haired man was quiet taking the question seriously.

“Well I mean it would make sense.”

“... What do you think he’s an elemental?” Stan added playfully.

  
“I was thinking dragon or maybe a contracted demon?”  
  
The brunette just stared at Rick before a bemused smile flashed on his face, “Whatever you say babe, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smart!Stan, smart Stan is the best Stan. Yes Jimmy is not human (I think everyone accepts that as canon but watever) also he isn't a dick but an awesome person. Yay. 
> 
> Thanks as always to my betas ambercreek and maxisdxlviii


	4. Prompt Three: Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Three: Injury  
> 3/7 (prompts)  
> Over the years between 1 and until the portal

Blood pooled on the floor as Stan and Rick came crashing into the room. Sanchez was leaning heavily on Pines as the stocky man physically moved them into their place of temporary residence and sat the injured man on the couch. The taller man gritted his teeth as he grunted from the pain. There were five bullets in his torso from a job that had gone south real fast, and since it was just the two of them there at the time, for now, they were on their own.

The brunette was shaking from fear and adrenaline, after laying the injured man down he ran into the bathroom to grab some towels and the limited first-aid kit. With the supplies in hand he ran back, he was taking deliberate breaths of air to keep himself from panicking. Stan already had his bout of insanity, he knew he didn’t have time to freak out now when Rick wouldn’t stop bleeding.

The job had been simple, go in get the artifacts and go. They had been decked out in foolproof disguises that had Stanley’s seal of approval, since he was their resident expert on getting through unnoticed.

Everything was going as planned, the thieves were one of the last tour groups of the night. The group was larger than expected but it worked far better for them. To the others the two looked like overzealous tourists and quickly overlooked. They knew the more someone would talk the more they were tuned out and when they had slowed to the back and stopped to gawk over some old wooden knife the group had quickly left them, happy to be rid of the loud pair.

When the coast was clear they made their way to the extensive jewelry collection, Rick stood back and kept watch as Stan got the lock on the glass open. They had already scoped out the area, since the building was so old there was only a couple cameras scattered throughout the museum and this area’s surveillance wasn’t covering the area so there would be no video evidence of them.

The brunette had unlocked the case and was switching out the real gems with the replicas when Sanchez gave a quick grunt, signaling to hurry up that someone was coming. Stanley’s heart began to race as he quickly finished up.

Just as he got the box closed Rick’s voice echoes throughout the room.

“Oh, hey there pal! D-did ya see these awesome geodes? They really got that ‘moon’ quality don’t you think?” The punk sounded hyped as he attempted to corral the stranger to look where he was gesturing and not to the theft behind him.

But this was when everything went downhill. The new person just so happened to be an off duty cop who never left home without his handgun. He was momentarily distracted by Rick but it wasn’t enough time for Stanley to lock the display.

The click of the turn from the latch caught the attention of the cop and had quickly turned to the noise. At Pines’ attire it was obvious that he didn’t work there and had no reason to be handling the nearly priceless gems. The police hurried his gun out. “Get your hands in the air!”

The brunette froze then slowly rose his hands then turned around. The cop opened his mouth to bark out another order but Stan had already rushed him grabbing the gun. Rick kicked the man as hard as he could at his knees until they gave out. The boxer had the gun in hand as the duo made their escape but before they could even get out of the hallway Stanley felt himself be pushed against the wall and a rain of shots rang out.

Sanchez let out a gurgled gasp as he went down.

Stan was instantly by his side. As blood coated both of them Pines lifted the gun at the cop, rage clouding his vision, it was like he was looking through a tunnel and at the other end was the man who shot Rick. The policeman glared as he too pointed his firearm but he never got the chance to squeeze the trigger.

His head jerked back from the force before the sound was heard. The bullet hole appeared in the center of the officer’s forehead as his eyes rolled back and he hit the floor. The boxer felt a swirlwind of emotions; fear for his friend and sometimes lover, anger at the cop, nausea that he had voluntarily killed another person, and an overall numbing feeling that he didn’t feel sadness for killing someone but a hint of satisfaction.

But the rage was far too overpowering as he quickly went up to the assent a slipping one of the extra duplicate gem into the man’s coat pocket, creating a doubt that the cop had been dirty and was in on the heist but had turned on them at the end, possible for the glory for catching the thieves. Stan made his way back and picked up his friend and dragged him to the car.

The stockier man kept to unattented hallways and took a side exit, trying to avoid as many people as possible. It was inevitable that they wouldn’t run into other people, they made quite the sight but the frenzy was to run away from the gunshot noises not towards. The feeling of self preservation was ingrained in all humans.

As Pines rounded back with the first aid kit in hands his eyes widened when he saw his companion's eyes closed and his hand lax, hanging limply off the edge of the couch. The bleeding was now soaking the ratty furnishing as it flowed out, Stan snapped back to attention and set the towel over the holes and pressed down firmly, the man got a hiss of pain for his actions.

“Come on Babe, I need you to open your eyes. I know this sucks but you gotta wake up for me, okay motek?” The boxer babbled on as he pressed harder.

One emerald eye finally opened but only a couple centimeters, the punk looked dazed as he focused on Stan.

“Hey, Baby. I need your help. I don’t know what to do. If this gets any worse I’m gonna have to take you to a hospital. I know, I know jail doesn’t really agree with us but at least you’ll be alive to complain about it. Clark is out of state and is no help now and I, obviously, have no medical experience. What do you want me to do?” Heavy eyelids started to droop. “Keep your eyes open! If you go under again we’re leaving now!”

With a huff of irritation Rick finally got both eyes opened and glared at Pines with no true heat behind it. After a beat the teal haired man studied the scarlet tinted cloth on his torso before looking around the room for something.

“Wha-” The boxer was interrupted as Sanchez lifted a shaky hand to point to an old backpack leaning against the wall. “...bring that… over here…”

Pines hesitated only for a second before letting up the pressure Stanley trusted the punk, even when he was so out of it he could barely speak. Stan was fast as he reached for the sack but careful when he lifted it, in the past Rick was very vocal about the sensitive content within the faded fabric.

When he returned the taller man had propped himself up on the armrest and was reaching out for the requested item. After it was in his grasp he began rummaging through the pockets as Pines scootched him forward so the brunette could sit behind him. The boxer grabbed a new towel and resumed his pressure as he wrapped his arms around the punk and held on tight over the various wounds.

Stanley was ignored as Rick finally found the invention he was looking for, he let out a little sigh of relief as he pulled it out and put it under Stan’s fingers. The contraption was small and smooth and let out a low hum as it activated, it pulsed a blue light; slow at first but gaining speed the longer it was held against his chest, the light getting brighter and brighter until they had to shut their eyes from the intensity of it.

After a moment and it went dark and they hesitantly opened their eyes again. The stone like contraption had disintegrated into dust that fell through Pines fingers. The brunette blinked in surprise as Rick leaned over the couch and throw up what looked like coffee grounds.

“Well, that went better than expected. Don’t worry about that, it’s just clotted blood leftover inside my chest.” Sanchez explained as he returned to his position against his partner.

“What,” Stan began, “what the fuck was that thing?” He picked up some of the blue residue left on his hands examining it.

“It’s essentially a healstone, it only has one usage and it’s a pain to make but it will save your life.” The latino explained getting comfortable, resting his head on the thick shoulder.

“We’re lucky you even had it,” Pines added beginning to shake. “If you had been unconscious you couldn’t have told me about this you could have died.” The brunette brought the blue haired man closer still being careful of his abdomen. His shaking increased as tears spilled down his cheek, the terror finally taking over as Stan finally had the moment to breakdown knowing it was safe to have it.

The punk lightly patted the boxer, not really knowing how to treat this he was still tired after the events of today. “Then do something about it.”

The brunette let up a bit to look the other in the eye questionably. “Learn what to do then. It’s not impossible most of the people we know learned their medical training from unsavory methods and you’re adaptable you could pick it up easily. I even know some guys who, if you have enough cash, will let you practice on them.”

Stan laughed as he thought it over, “I’m not cutting people open just to learn how to sew them shut.”

“You say that now.”

Both of them men laughed even as the punk began planning ways to get some homeless ‘volunteers’ and the brunette thought of all the books he would need when the sight of his hand came back into his vision from their place on Rick, a thought struck him.

“What a minute are you mean to tell me you made this thing?! I know you’re a genius but this is something else!” He physically turned Sanchez to face him and pulled off his shirt and examining the fully healed skin. “Rick, why aren’t you selling these things you could make millions easily!”

The latino just huffed and got off the couch going over to their stuff and changing into less bloody clothes. “It’s not about the money Stan, it’s never about the money. If I wanted to I could cure cancer. I could end world hunger. If I had the drive I would create world peace on Earth.” Rick finished dressing and stared down Stan his gaze haunted.

His voice now barely a whisper, “If I wanted to I could kill every living creature in the universe with little effort. I could deplete a planet's resources and not even feel bad about it. I could be the best or the worst of a person. If I did cure cancer, end the world’s suffering do you know what people would do? They would want more, we are a selfish being so it’s not surprising. But I create things because I want to not because of much else but my own gain, then I still stay myself. If I give away more and more of me I would snap. And I don’t know how many people could remain after I finished. I’m not gonna care of I don’t have a cent to my name when I do or if I’m a billionaire. I just want to fuck shit up and die in a blaze of glory.”

The taller man came back to the seat, “Now come on, let’s see how much those jewels are worth. We’re gonna need the money if we’re gonna get the medical supplies your gonna need soon.”

Stanley nodded as he rose, “You know I think you’re smarter than my brother… Did you ever think about going to college? Like say West Coast Tech?”

“I am smarter than your brother, proven fact, Stan the man! I mean I kept you, what moron would let a prize like you go? A moron with no brain that’s who! And West Coast Tech? They were begging me to come, but they quickly changed their tune when I found the classes were too easy so I-”

“Lit something on fire?” Pines’ supplied.

“You got it! But it was an awful school, there were barely any booze! And I was asked to leave. Politely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! The next one will be loooong so I hope your ready! But it is also going to take a while, still got real life things to do and get through writing blocks. Also you will notice Rick get more and more angry with Ford...whoops? I'm venting through him.
> 
> Thanks as always to my betas ambercreek and maxisdxlviii


End file.
